Stuck Together
by Olivia Jennie
Summary: Laura Branigan is living a fun and fulfilled life as a singer, actress, and the host of the popular game show "What's Cooking?", But all is quick to end when six groups of unbalance bands come corroding into her life. Forcing her to cancel the show to convert to a crazy life with them. Includes Spandau Ballet, Kajagoogoo, Hall and Oates, Tears for Fears, Aerosmith, and Bon Jovi.


"You're on in 3…2…1" "Welcome Back to what's cooking, I'm your host Laura Branigan." Claps could be heard throughout the studio "We have a variety of different groups with us today" The camera turn to focus on six different stations each with a group of people behind them "Daryl Hall & John Oates, Spandau Ballet, Tears for Fears, Kajagoogoo, Aerosmith, and Bon Jovi." The Camera zoomed up on each group as she said each band. She turned to face them "So you all have been given a recipe and you have your aprons on. When the timer starts you follow the recipe the best you can you have 1 hour and to complete the dish, which today you will be making one of my recipes, a pasta dish with these lovely big juicy tomatoes." she smiled "I'll come along to see how you guys are doing" the buzzer indicating that the timer had went off and the kitchens started. Laura walked around until she stopped at the first station.

"Daryl Hall and John Oates" She smiled and moved some of her brown hair out of her face. The tall, blonde haired man looked up at her

"Hey, man." he continued what he was doing

"Who is the leader the two of you?"

he looked up again. "No, Man. We work together."

"Is there every any disputes about who gets to lead?"

This time his shorter companion answered her. "Not really, man."

"you guys have done hits like Maneater, out of touch, and I can't go for that. You have a lot of popular tunes." She went on. "do you cook a lot?"

"we try, man. I wouldn't say I'm good at it."

Daryl continued to read through the recipe "Since we live together we try to make a fair decision on what we both want for dinner, it's usually eating out, man." John told her.

"You guys to seem to work very well together. You seem to have this under control. So, I will let you get to work and I'll come back to see how everything is going."

"Thanks, Man" Daryl replied as she began to walk away.

She stumbled to the next station Spandau Ballet. "Spandau Ballet" she said when she met with the next station

"Hello Ms. Branigan, I'm Tony Hadley." The tall Englishman shook her hand

"This is John Keeble our Drummer"

"That makes you the Second John today" she giggled as she took his hand.

"After John Oates from Hall & Oates?" he asked and She replied with a nod.

"This is Steve Norman on the Saxophone." He pointed to the next band member

"This is-" Tony was cut off by another band member pushing his way through "I'm Gary Kemp and this is my brother Martin." He shook her hand "I write the music as well as play the guitar and piano, while my brother is on the bass.

Tony rolled his eyes "Thank you, Gary." He stepped forward to continue talking to Laura. "So, you now know the whole band." He smiled at her.

"Since you're the singer are you the head of the band."

"Well, being a band is more than having a front leader. I would-"

"I would say in answer to your question Laura I think that not all of the singer could be called the "Leader" it always goes back to what is behind the lyrics which all comes from the song writer which Is me and Martin." Gary finished.

"Oh so you and Tony are in the front of the band?" she looked confused. "Who said Tony, Forget about Tony. Just because he sings doesn't mean he's anything important in this band. I write the music and put the whole thing together. So leave the Tony part out."

"How's the recipe been going." she changed the subject.

"I think it's been going quite well. We just have been going through the recipe and breaking pieces off as we go along."

"that's a good way to get it finished faster."

"You guys have done tracks like True, Gold, and Through the Barricade. As well as serval, popular albums out. How do you feel about being here today?"

"I'm feeling good about it, I was able to see some artist that I like as well as meet some new one's backstage." Tony answered.

"I too enjoy being here because it helps me to stand out as an attractive individual and this also is an opportunity for us to become bigger in the sense of our work." Laura nodded at Martin "Being in a larger group helps others to see my attractiveness outside the band." Steve scrunched his eyebrows up and mouthed "attractiveness?" to Keeble. "Well, thank you Spandau Ballet for your time. I'll come around again further in the show. She turned to continue to the next station.

"alright, you guys are Tears for fears" she smiled

"Yeah, I'm Roland and this is Curt, Ian, and Manny" she looked around through the back of their station to see the other band members

"Who's the leader between you four" she asked after shaking their hands

"I am" Roland smiled cockily at her. Curt added

"We work together like everyone else" Roland turned his head slowly towards his friend

"Yes but I do most of the work"

"We all contribute into what we are doing. No one is higher up than the other" Curt told Laura as he stirred the content in the bowl

"So do you guys work together or is Roland the leader" she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. Roland looked back up at her

"We work together, but I do most of the work" Roland sarcastically added. Curt huffed and placed the spoon down next to the bowl

"Have anything to say, Curt" Roland questioned.

"you always say that you do more in this band and you know that's not true. We all work just as much as you do"

"who writes most of the songs, who sings most of them. Who asked you join the band Twelve years ago. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. You would be Teaching some kid to read!" he exclaimed

"Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't joined. It would've saved the pain in my head because of you"

"really, you know you don't have to stay no one is holding you back"

"Maybe I will leave but let's not forget who's sings our most popular songs"

"Like what? I sing Shout and Head over Heels" Roland scoffed

"I sing Mad world, everybody wants to rule the world, Pale shelter an-" Roland cut him off

"I wrote those songs, you just sung them. I would've done if we didn't force you". Laura just stood there watching the pair argue back and forth

"Umm... guys…Roland, Curt" She noticed a pot spilling over but the pair still argued back and forth. Ian walk around the pair and slide the pot over on a cool burner.

"If you left who would pay for all your cars, your house, I basically gave you all that you have"

"You give me nothing but a headache!" Curt almost yelled

"If you feel that way then fine!" Roland yelled also and turned to Laura

"I'm the leader, Ms. Branigan" he told her in spite.

"You are not, Orzabal! What did I tell her and you before?"

"I thought you were leaving" Roland shouted. Laura looked at Manny and smiled in panic

"Do they argue a lot?"

"Well sometimes but after this I'm sure they'll act like it never happened." She smiled again at him

"Thank you Manny, Ian" she shook their hand. You could still hear Roland and Curt arguing in the back as she went on to another workstation.

"Hi Limahl" she smiled at the short singer and reach over the station to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you again." He hugged back.

"I already know Kajagoogoo. Hey guys" she waved to all the other band members in the back "How have you all been getting along?"

"We get along just fine, like a family" he patted Nick's shoulder rather rough startling him. She smiled.

"No leader?"

"No, why have a leader it just makes arguments break out." Laura raised her eyebrows and took a sip of water. She turned to face the camera

"Kajagoogoo have done hits like Too Shy, Ooh to be Ah, and Hang on Now." She turned back to the band, Limahl was now focused on the reading the instructions on the back of the pasta box.

"You guys just came back from your tour?" Limahl focused on her question while still holding the box

"yes we…" His voice trailed off as Nick grabbed the box from his hands.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"preparing the pasta" he replied opening it. He covered his face with both hands

"I was about to do that" He said in muffled tone as tears rolled down his cheeks. Nick put the box down

"I'm sorry, here you can do it" he slid the box towards him

"You already opened the box" he cried as he removed his hands.

"I thought we were doing this together" he continued to cry

"We are…I just opened the box." "But I was going to do it" he repeated

"I put the box down you can do it now". Steve covered his mouth hiding his laughs that came out.

"Why are you laughing" he turned to Steve after hearing his giggles "I thought you were my friend" he cried.

"I am your friend." He tried to say with a straight face.

"Do you want another box?" Laura questioned

"I don't want to waste this one" he was still crying

"Oh no it wouldn't be a waste." She answered hoping to cheer him up

"We would like another box if it isn't too much trouble." Nick asked

"Why are you going over what I said?" He started crying more. Laura smiled and left to grab another box and place it on the workstation. Limahl had stopped crying and was now wiping his eyes with a tissue

"Feeling better?" he shook his head "I'll be back to check on you guys in a little bit, ok?" he nodded again.

"Laura B-B-Branigan!" She heard name being sung in tune by Steven. She laughed and continued her way to the next band, Aerosmith.

"Steven Tyler of Aerosmith"

"The one and only" he said grabbing her hand

"Let me introduce you to the rest"

"That's my right-hand man and our guitarists Mr. Anthony Pereria." he pointed

"Joe Perry…" he added in an irratated manner.

"Tom Hamilton on bass, Joey Kramer on drums and Brad Whitford on rhythm guitar."

"You guys have been performing since the 70s as well as other bands here with us today. I would assume being together for so long you would work together well."

"Things can get a little crazy at times, well a lot of times, most of the time actually...but we should, yeah" Joe puzzled

"Do you guys cook a lot?"

"We're men, we don't cook." Joey said

"That being said how's the recipe been going?"

"Not started." Steven laughed "We have to get everything situated first."

"Get what situated?" He turned and whispered something to Joe

"I don't know." Joe budded in "the whole recipe, we are doing this to understand better."

"Oh, many of the other groups seem to be doing that as well. As long as you get it done in time."

"Laura come here" Steven motioned her to come closer to him, wiggling his pointer finger

"I don't think your clock is working right maybe it needs a hand."

She backed up from the hysterical man and giggled

"that's very nice, Steven." His raspy laugh could be heard through the set. He put a hand on Joe's shoulder as he continued to laugh uncontrollably but Joe didn't seem amused as he continued to read the recipe. "Well thank you guys for the talk, good luck with the recipe and I'll come back around.'' she walked away as she could still hear Steven laughing at his own joke. The next station is where she could hear the most talking from a group of boys.

"This is Bon Jovi." She turned to the camera

"Yeah, this is us." The leader exclaimed "Jon Bon Jovi" he reached out and shook her hand as the other band members did as he.

"Bon Jovi, that's your name, isn't it?"

"It's my last name"

"Did you name the band?"

"In a way, I guess I did" he laughed.

"Is there a leader between all of you?"

"Yes and no, in a way I tell them what to do but each person has a part in it."

"Do you guys cook a lot?"

"Well not really."

"How's the recipe been going?" she looked around their workstation to find it

"We're supposed to be following a recipe?" Richie asked slightly Laughing.

"We Just like to go with the flow without having to following instructions." Tico told Laura

"It's going to be hard without having one but if you guys run like that then I guess do whatever makes you comfortable." She smiled

"Where are you guys at with the pasta?" "We're making pasta?" Richie laughed.

Jon started laughing as well "Come on, Rich! The box is right here" he picked the box to show him.

"You guys do know your limited-on time finish the recipe." She looked down at her watch "about 30 minutes are left."

"It's okay Laura, we can finish it in 30 minutes." Jon reassured her

"We'll be fine, we can finish this together."

"Yeah Together!" they all said.

"Alright guys let's get this pasta started" they all started to scramble around grabbing things.

"I'll start the pasta." David had opened the box without glancing at the instructions. Laura slid the recipe that she had found towards the working group

"Just In case you need it." she quietly said as she walked away.

"We have just a few minutes left on What's cooking, we've met each of the contestants and had a chance to talk with them. Hopefully…" she trailed off as she smelled a familiarly dangerous sent. Turning around quickly and her eyes met with the station she was just at...Fire!. She ran towards the group who had went back to talking instead of focusing on the heated pan. She grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hung on the wall next to group and quickly put the fire out. "You guys have got to pay more attention to what you're doing." She was angry something that she rarely was. "This whole day has been exhausting and a mess, groups arguing and just not focusing." She rubbed her temple and lifted her head to look at the audience

"Thank you for Watching "What's Cooking" I'm your host Laura Branigan. We'll see you next time."

"We're off air" they called. Laura turned to the stations.

"Turn everything off. Now I'm not mad at anyone here. Just a little frustrated."

"Sorry Laura" they all called out.

"We should've paid more attention" Jon bon Jovi told her. "We'll stay and help you clean up." The group said.

"We will too, we should've worked together without arguing so much." Curt spoke up.

"We all could help." Tony offered.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It was fun having you guys here even though it was hectic." She admitted and laughed.


End file.
